fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recruiting a Mage
Chapter 12 "Where are we going?" asked Alexander. "You ask too many questions," responded Jason. "Well I think it's important if I'm going on my first mission." They were walking on a path next to a field. A town that was next to a huge mountain was in view. "Just tell him the truth," ''said Mephiles. "We're going on a recruitment mission." "Cool! Who're we recruiting." ''"'A powerful mage...'" "A powerful mage..." "'He's a Dragon Slayer.'" "He's a Dragon Slayer." "Really! What's his element?" asked Alexander. "No one knows," answered Jason "Hey I didn't tell you to say that!" exclaimed Mephiles. "I don't need to take all my queues from you." "What was that master Jason?" asked Alexander. "Nothing, and don't call me 'master Jason' Alexander, that would imply that I'm the guild master." "Well you don't call me Alexander." "But that's your name." "Well it's too long to use casually, just call me Alex." "Alex?" "Yeah, you know, short for Alexander." "I know that." The two were getting closer and closer to the town. "So what's his name?" asked Alex. "Luke Gandor," answered Jason. "Also known as the Dragon of Destruction." "So you think he lives here?" "He was last spotted here, but no one's ever really been able to pinpoint where he lives, he stays secluded, afraid that people will use him like a weapon." The two arrived at the town. It wasn't very large, mostly residential, but it did have a market district. "This is where we'll find out anything about our man," said Jason. The two walked through the marketplace, eyeing all the shops, most of them sold fruits or vegetables. Only a few sold meats, and even less sold non food products. "I'd say that this place mainly exports grown crops," said Jason. "No kidding," said Alex sarcastically. The two walked over to a shop selling corn and gave the man 2000 jewels for two ears, already cooked. "Man this stuff is good!" said Alex enthusiastically with his mouth full. "Chew with your mouth closed," said Jason. "You two don't look like you're from around here," said the vendor. "No, we're from Crocus," said Jason. "No we're-" Jason smacked him in the back of the head. "We're looking for someone: Luke Gandor." "Never heard of him," said the vendor. "Are you sure you don't mean Lucas Gandorra?" "Lucas Gandorra?" said Alex quizzically. "Yeah, he's comes into town once a month and purchases a ton of food," said the vendor. "bought out my entire store once, no idea where he gets the money from." "Do you know where he lives?" asked Jason. "Can't say I do," said the vendor. "Thank you for your cooperation. Let's go Alex." The two walked away from the stand. "So what do we do now?" asked Alex. "We wait here," said Jason. "What we're gonna wait here for a month!?" "No." "But you said-" "The report of Luke Gandor being here was made a month ago." "So?" "So he should be here in only a few days."